


you think too much

by fountainsandfun (maiochiruhanabiraa)



Series: musings in aweful metaphors [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Break Up, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Metaphors, There isn't much to this, it isn't too melancholy, just a concept in my brain put into words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiochiruhanabiraa/pseuds/fountainsandfun
Summary: jeonghan was running at 120km/h, and wonwoo was a paddy field.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: musings in aweful metaphors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164020
Kudos: 5





	you think too much

jeonghan was the prettiest thing wonwoo has ever had, and he came at a scary speed of 120km/h. like a freight train or a fast car on the motorway. like a cheetah graciously running in the deserts. 

only, wonwoo was no motorway nor was he a train track. and he definitely isn't a grassland or a desert or a plain. 

he was a mushy field. and he was afraid he'd kept jeonghan playing in his grounds longer than he should. 

"i can hear you thinking again," fingers caressing the folded skin around his forehead to will the etch away, "stop it." 

"you don't even know what it's about." 

except jeonghan knows. he reads into wonwoo's actions and thoughts better than his mother could. every time. always. and wonwoo relies so much on jeonghan to understand what he means behind all the pretenses and metaphors because wonwoo can't rely on anyone else. not even himself. 

so he couldn't help but worry, maybe jeonghan never means to stay: he was just stuck in the soil too wet to maneuver in, a ground sucking in his every step, pulling him down. he is even more afraid, because it's never the ground that suffers, it's whatever's caught in its treacherous path. 

"exactly why i don't want you thinking." 

"stupid. how else would i be the smartass boyfriend that you keep bragging about." 

"by not thinking?" 

"everyone thinks, jeonghan. it's as innate as breathing." 

"not me." 

jeonghan. 

he's unexplainable and bizarre like that. 

and wonwoo couldn't resist because he's the prettiest thing he's ever had. the gods didn't play around, creating someone of their likeness: pretty face, pure soul, passionate heart, and playful mind. 

and letting such a divine being walk in his plains, wonwoo could only be grateful. wonwoo... 

"you're smart not because you think too much." 

"how else then? 

come think of it. the greatest inventions on discoveries have all been made because of curiosity, thinking, musings" 

"you can be smart without thinking too! you can be smart in all kinds of things. smart in a million different ways." 

"that's too vague." 

"you don't understand." 

...he doesn't understand. 

and maybe it's because jeonghan wasn't black and white. while wonwoo only knew this or that, jeonghan was something and then he's another. it's an exciting thought. it reminds wonwoo of the puzzles and rhymes his father made him do. 

and jeonghan,  
he was the hardest one. 

"explain it to me then." 

"no" 

"why" 

"because then, I'll have to think." 

"duh? how do you expect me to understand?" 

"you will. 

eventually."

and wonwoo did. 

eventually.

jeonghan was running at 120km/h, and wonwoo was a paddy field. 

_you didn't have to do anything._

_none at all._

_but you did._

_idiot._

because wonwoo was also nothing like all the things jeonghan has ever had before; the most grounding and calmest thing that makes him want to stay when all he's ever known was run.

jeonghan was scared too.

jeonghan…

"i want to know now"

"try it sometime."

"try what?"

"don't think."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i have decided to make a series of my prompts, drabbles, ficlets, and just whatever wonhan related thoughts as a way to ease myself into writing fics because i haven't been feeling inspired lately. i'm also drowned in work but i have been wanting to write for the longest time.  
>    
> btw all my works in this series will be unbetadandd are most probably extremely rough drafts of the feelings or thoughts put into words that come to me at random times so pardon for the grammatical mistakes.
> 
> anyway, i'm really glad to share this with you. leave me your thoughts in the comments. it'll help a lot. stay safe!


End file.
